


The One

by Jessymessy101



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Family Secrets, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessymessy101/pseuds/Jessymessy101
Summary: Mark is worried that Steve's job as a cop is preventing him from finding romance.Its up to Steve to get his act together and tell the mysterious crush how he feels.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark had a lot to think about, the case had brought up so much from his past in particular his father.

His dad had walked out on him and his mother when he was ten years old. He had never seen him again.

Mark always wondered if being a cop had surpressed something in his father, maybe his emotional connections to other people or his commitment to the force over his family was what made his father leave. 

This was why when Steve right out of college announced he wanted to become a cop. Mark had hated the idea at first not only because of the dangers in the job, Steve had faced some close calls in his now 20 years on the force. However, for Mark he was more worried about his only son losing the caring and loving nature. He was scared that the things he would see on the job would numb his little boy. 

"Thats why you didnt want me to be a cop?" Steve was leaning his back against the wooden railing on the upper deck of the beach house. 

"Thats not the only reason, I didnt hate the idea I was worried for you, but look at you now nearly 20 years on the force and you've never had a long term relationship to date" Mark laughed but he was making a serious point, he knew Steve was happy with his life but part of his fatherly instinct wanted more for his son.

"Theres plenty of guys on the force with families and wives that are very happy, its not the job dad, its me" Steve sighed.

"Well maybe I just want you to do something about that" Mark laughed slightly but paused when he saw the look on his sons face. "What the matter? Is there...someone?" Mark waved his hand around trying to find the word.

"Theres someone but it'll never happen, they dont feel the same way that I do" Steve shrugged as if he were attempting to shrug away the pain he felt in his chest whenever he thought of them. 

"Well who is it maybe you just need to tell them how you feel" Mark began, he was kind of excited his son was in love and he wanted to help. 

"I cant tell you, I want to tell you but..." Steve knew the reason why was because he was terrified of this person finding out.

"You dont want it to come out" Mark commented placing a hand on his sons shoulder.

Steve shook his head trying his hardest to laugh it off but it just came out as a sigh. 

"Please son, for your own sake tell this person how you feel, who knows they might surprise you" Mark left it at that with his parting wisdom leaving his son to dwell on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse had finished his rounds for the day and was heading to the staff room to get changed. Work didn't stop when he finished at the hospital, he was heading for a shift at BBQ Bobs. 

He had set up Bobs with his best friend Steve nearly 3 years before and it was still a thriving buisness one that they were both proud of. 

"Jesse?" Marks voice cut Jesse from his thoughts as he shut his locker. 

"Hey Mark, everything okay?" Jesse smiled.

"Yeah I was just looking for Steve he was supposed to meet me here after work" Mark scowled in confusion looking around the all but empty staff room. 

"Could he have gone to Bobs?" Jesse asked his heart racing slightly at the mention of Steve Sloan. 

"Maybe, you heading there now?" Mark asked noting the backpack Jesse had in his hands.

"Yeah actually I was, you want me to relay a message if hes there?" Jesse was kinda hoping he would be there waiting cause it was always more fun working at Bobs when Steve was with him. 

"Just tell him I was looking for him will you, its not like him though to miss plans with his old man" Mark crossed his brow once more trying to search his mind for a possible reason. 

"Maybe hes busy or he forgot" Jesse suggested.

"Hmm hes not been himself since we had our little chat the other night" Mark commented more to himself than jesse.

"What chat?" 

"Oh it was nothing really...come to think of it, you're Steve's best friend you dont have any idea who this mysterious person is that Steve has feelings for?" Mark knew Jesse wouldnt tell anyone and it was worth a shot to get to the bottom of his sons happiness.

"Feelings for? No I have no clue sorry Mark" Jesses mind was racing all the possibilities to who Mark was refering to. If anything Jesse was even a little jealous of this mystery person. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud though.


	3. Accidents happen

Steve hadnt opened up the restaurant yet he was sitting on the bar coming up with a design for the new menu when the bell above the door chimed. 

"Steve? What are you doing here so early?" Jesse was surprised to see him but not disapointed. 

"Had a rough case so I left early, needed some time alone" Steve suddenly realised what he had said and the disappointed look on Jesse's face.

"Sorry I'll get the food started then if you want to be alone" Jesse started for the kitchen door but Steve grabbed his arm as he tried to pass him. 

"I'm sorry Jess, I could use some help with this actually, if you dont mind that is" Steve pointed at the selection of designs laid out on the bar. 

"Fine, show me" 

Steve shuffled a few menus around and picked out his favourite. An A4 menu with the BBQ Bob's logo on the front along with a blown up image of Steve and Jesse standing at the bar.

"Thats a nice photo" Jesse commented quietly almost a whisper. He awkwardly glanced at Steve as he leaned closer to the menu and in doing so closer to Steve.

"Yeah, first day we opened" Steve added in case Jesse had forgotten. Their eyes locked for a few moments neither of them moving or saying a word.

Steve quickly cleared his throat repositioning himself on the chair and startling Jesse enough that he took a step back out of Steves personal space. 

"I think we should go with that one, its good" Jesse muttered he was fussing with his shirt pulling at it wanted to run as far away as possible. "I should get that food started" Jesse stared at Steve not wanting to take his eyes away. "Ok, I'll just be...yeah" Jesse pointed to the kitchen and rushed off. 

As he reached the door he took a brief undetected moment to glance back at Steve who's face was scruntched up in frustration and he was rubbing his brow looking down at the photo. 

.................................

 

The last customers were just leaving waving their thanks at Jesse as he closed the door behind them and locked up. He worked his way through the place switching off the main lights leaving the bar lamps on for the time being. It gave the place a warm glow that seemed to settle Jesse's mind. 

"Hey Jess, you locked up?" Steve was shouting from the kitchen switching off lights before a massive crash of metal on ceramic floor clattered from the door. 

"Steve you okay?" Jesse called out suddenly feeling nervous when there was no response. "Steve?" He was getting more anxious as the time went on. He made his way round the bar to the kitchen door cautiously pushing it open sliding some of the debris from behind the door. 

"Steve?" Jesse peered around the door to find Steve laid flat out on the floor, he was conscious at least and rubbing the back of his head.

"Im okay Jesse, just feel a bit dizzy thats all" Steve muttered trying to sit up but wincing in pain as he leant against a cabinet. That was when Jesse noticed the blood on Steves hand.

"You're not okay Steve, you're bleeding...here let me have a look at that" Jesse made a move towards him but Steve stopped him.

"No! Honestly its fine" Steve winced again as the pain from the back of his head shot through his head into his face. 

"You're not fine Steve you have a head injury, just let me take a look." Jesse was by his side in a moment grabbing Steves wrist and gently guiding it away from the wound. 

"You're a royal pain Dr Travis" Steve reluctantly allowed Jesse to examine the injury. 

"Yeah, yeah now sit still" Jesse moved the hair away with his fingers the blood sticking in the short hairs. "Okay well it looks worse than it is, it wont need stitches...keep this on it till the bleeding stops then I'll drive you home" Jesse reluctantly took his hand away replacing it with a dry cloth from the side. 

"Thanks Jess" Steve had changed his tune all of a sudden. 

"Come on lets get you up" Jesse held out his hand pulling the bigger man to his feet. Steve was unsteady on his feet, Jesse grabbed his middle holding him steady. 

"Stood up too fast" Steve laughed nervously. 

"Alright come on big guy lets get you home" Steve smiled and Jesse's use of the word home. 

.........................

It was late by the time they got back to the beach house so they crept in from the back door so they didnt disturb Mark. 

"I'll need to let your dad know, cant leave you alone with that bang to the head" Jesse lead Steve to the sofa and let the bigger guy flop into the cushions. Steve sighed deeply as sleep began to nag at his eyes. 

"No dont bother him I'll be fine" Steve waved his arm as best be could with what little energy he had.

"Someone has to stay with you" Jesse argued. 

"Can't you stay?" Steve suggested feeling the butterflies in his stomach which helped wake him up a bit. 

"Ive got work...and...wouldn't you rather have your dad..." Jesse was trying to come up with an excuse it wasn't like he didnt want to stay but he didnt think it was wise considering his feelings towards the cop. 

"Please Jess, I just want to sleep" Steves eyes were dropping closed. 

"Alright, I'll stay" Jesse whispered knowing that Steve obviously wasnt going to hear him anymore. 

He grabbed a blanket from the back of the sofa and draped it over the now sleeping form of Steve. Sitting down beside him making sure the blanket covered him, Jesse let his hand linger on Steves chest after he tucked the blanket in. 

"Im not going anywhere" Jesse whispered pulling his hand away akwardly not sure what to do with himself. He was going to try and stay awake just in case Steve needed him but it wasnt long before his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. 

..................................


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse's eyes flickered open, he could feel a sensation in his neck that was slowly growing into pain as he became more aware of his surroundings. His neck was bent in an awkward position and his head leaning on a warm firm surface.

It was only when the surface breathed out that he realised he was leaning his head on Steve Sloans chest. 

Jesse shot away trying not to wake him but the sudden movement sent a sharp pain down his tensed neck, letting out a groan and ultimately waking Steve.

"Morning" Steve muttered smiling at the sight of Jesse. 

"Morning" Jesse was rubbing his neck and squinting with the pain.

"You okay?" 

"Yeah just slept funny thats all, how are you anyway, hows the head" Jesse focused the attention on Steve and not on his bad neck.

"Got the mother of all headaches but I'll live" Steve paused looking over at Jesse clearly thinking "thank you Jesse, for staying with me last night" 

"Not a problem...look Steve I...I have to go I'm sorry" Jesse jumped up from the sofa creating a physical barrier between him and steve with the sofa. 

"Wait where you going?" Steve protested.

"Ive got work...dont worry about opening bobs tonight I'll get Amanda in to help me" with that Jesse darted out the door. 

..................................

Bobs was busy, it was a friday night after all and Jesse was run off his feet. Amanda was helping but it had been hectic all night. Luckily as the night went on it got quieter to the point where Jesse could sit at the bar for a little break and some dinner. 

The bell above the door was drowned out by the chatter over on that side of the room. Jesse didnt even realise there was someone approaching him until there was a hand on his shoulder and a warm presence pressed beside him. 

"Steve? I told you I could manage" Jesse started to protest but was cut off.

"I know what you said, but I'm not here to work" steve eyed him carefully but Jesse wasn't understanding. 

"Why are you here then?" 

"Call it more of a social visit" Steve smirked leaning closer to Jesse letting his lips brush against his neck and down towards his lips trying to see Jesses reaction. 

"Steve...I...." Jesse was cut off by Steves lips on his, warm and sweet and Jesse didnt mind at all! 

"You sure about this?" Jesse muttered between kisses. 

"Never been more sure about anything" Steve pressed his lips more firmly to his again. 

"About time" Amanda called as she wandered past with plates of food balanced on her arms. 

Steve laughed against Jesses mouth resting his forehead against the younger mans. 

"I love you" Jesse whispered running his hand over Steves cheek and through his hair. 

"I love you too...come home with me?" Steve knew he didnt need to ask but he thought it was worth it for the smile that beamed over Jesse's face.


End file.
